1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope that is inserted into a body cavity or the like to perform endoscopy or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscope devices have been widely used in the field of medical treatment and the like. In particular, an endoscope device in the medical treatment field is mainly used for the purpose of enabling a technician to carry out treatment such as in vivo examination or observation of a patient.
As an endoscope used to perform treatment such as in vivo examination or observation of a patient, for example, an endoscope disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-157486 is widely known. The endoscope disclosed in the aforementioned document chiefly comprises an inserting unit and an operating unit, and these are configured in an integrated manner.